Episode 7470 (7th April 2016)
Plot Chrissie is pleased that Andy is being released from hospital. Lawrence is guilty as he overhears her suspecting Robert of the attack. Gabby is upset as she attempts to apologise to Ashley again but poorly chooses her words. Tracy calls round to offer her help to David in the shop. Leyla is frustrated that Megan has brought baby Eliza into the office, but Megan is determined to prove she can cope. Jai mentions to Harriet how Megan is refusing help and Harriet suggests mentioning to Megan of a new mother and baby group she's starting at the Village Hall. Kerry warns Joanie that Zak is feeling jealous of her having a laugh with Rishi. Belle worries when she breaks out in a rash, believing it to be her perfume. Priya encourages her to go to the doctors. Andy arrives home from hospital and Victoria sets about looking after him at the pub. Chrissie goes to see him and tries to persuade him to report Robert to the police. Lawrence goes through a box of old photos when he is interrupted by Robert who voices his accusations of Andy wanting to get his feet under the table with Chrissie and his hands on her money. They argue as Robert insists on getting the rest of his money before Andy gets his hands on it. Lawrence warns him off, saying that what happened to Andy will be nothing to what happens to him if he doesn't leave. Robert figures out that Lawrence was behind the attack and threatens to use it against him. Andy tells Chrissie that Lawrence was responsible for his attack. Ashley informs Bernice that Lawrence came to speak to him about her the other day. Victoria throws a pint over Robert when they argue over Andy and Chrissie in the pub. Gabby is shocked when Jacob confides in her that David may have cancer and she suggests they should stick together in sympathy. She steals a bottle of vodka and the pair head to the Cricket Pavilion. Chrissie confronts Lawrence on having Andy attacked. They argue as Lawrence tries to explain that he believed Andy was seen Bernice again. He is devastated when Chrissie accuses him of being like Robert. Gabby and Jacob cheer each other up by playing a drinking game. Leyla surprises David by turning up to support him as he returns to the hospital. Gabby and Jacob kiss at the pavilion. Chrissie continues her argument with Lawrence as she quizzes him on whether he had the men her mother slept with beaten up. She's disgusted to find out that he'd set out rules in his arrangement with Bernice and calls him a sick, manipulative, spiteful old man before storming out. As she leaves, a distraught Lawrence falls to the floor, clutching his chest. Belle is shocked as she goes to the doctors and, while waiting to be seen, overhears Dr Bailey ask the Receptionist to keep his wife on the line if she calls while he's with a patient. Robert walks in on Lawrence struggling to breathe behind the desk. He pulls out his mobile to call an ambulance before hesitating. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Receptionist - Molly Kay Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and office *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *David's Shop - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Cricket Pavilion *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception/waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chrissie realises that Lawrence was responsible for the attack on Andy and angrily confronts him; Megan is determined to cope on her own; and Jacob and Gabby grow closer. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,290,000 (21st place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes